Hola, también para tí
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Mu acaba de llegar al Santuario y pronto se da cuenta que el mundo puede ser un lugar demasiado amplio/corto de ideas, según la perspectiva de cada cual.


Hola, también para ti

~•oOo•~

La primer semana ocurrida a su llegada al Santuario fue, sin lugar a dudas, una de las más extrañas que jamás haya experimentado en su corta vida. Con cinco años cumplidos, salir de las imponentes y solitarias montañas del Tíbet para encontrarse de repente con el bullicio de tener compañeros de diferentes edades y lugares de origen, ciertamente fue un gran cambio en su manera de ver su pequeño mundo, que unos días atrás se revolvía mayormente alrededor de él, Shion y la torre en la montaña.

Por supuesto, aunque su maestro le explicó – a grandes rasgos – todo lo que se avecinaba, nunca nadie podrá experimentar el mismo rayo de Sol, la misma brisa o sencillamente el mismo día como otro lo haría; no hasta que lo sintiera por sí mismo.

El primer gran cambio para Mu fue ver – y acostumbrarse a ver - a su maestro enfundado la mayor parte del día en una gran túnica; impedido de ver sus extremidades, el menor extrañaba ver sus manos hacer lo que regularmente hacían y que siempre lo dejaban maravillado por su habilidad: reparar las armaduras. Aunque a decir verdad, lo que más lo dejó perturbado fue que escondió su rostro tras una máscara azul, protegida ésta con un casco escarlata que se le antojaba bastante tenebroso con sus alas de murciélago desplegadas sobre su cima. Por más que veía esa figura, tan anónima en su presencia, le era difícil asociarla con su querido maestro. Sin embargo, no le tomó más que cuatro días para lograr, por lo menos, acordarse siempre de imaginar que a través de ésa añil porcelana el familiar rostro de Shion estaba haciendo éste u otro gesto, según el humor que tuviera al momento. Era realmente entretenido adivinar dónde se encontraban sus cejas o el gesto de su boca, cada vez que daba una u otra orden o meramente al sostener una amena conversación con alguien más.

Aun así, de lo que hasta ahora no lograba acostumbrarse era de que, a pesar de que se encontraban relativamente cerca uno del otro, casi no veía a Shion; muy al contrario de como siempre ocurría cuando estaban juntos en su lugar de origen y tenía toda su atención dedicada sólo a él. Ahora, además de su maestro, Shion era también el Patriarca del Santuario; dolieran lo que dolieran sus largas ausencias y el poco tiempo que tuvieran para compartir, tenía que aceptar y sobrellevar ésta realidad.

El mayor intuyó correctamente por lo que estaba pasando el pequeño lemuriano a pocos días de su llegada al Santuario y, sabiamente supo que nada era mejor para aliviar éste otro tipo de soledad que sentirse incluido en el grupo de chiquillos que empezaba a poblar el Santuario y que ya rondaba cerca a la centena. Él estaba seguro que pronto habrían no pocos chiquillos que podrán congeniar con su preciado cargo y tenía fe que, más temprano que tarde, esa amistad sería capaz de hacerle un poco más llevadera su estadía.

Un día y medio transcurrió antes de que se hiciera miembro de un grupo bastante numeroso, en donde predominaban los más pequeños de entre todos los aspirantes a alguna armadura; cuando llegaba la noche y el Patriarca dejaba en orden sus últimos pendientes del día, no podía platicar con Mu porque siempre lo encontraba dormido, sospechaba que era por culpa del viaje y el cambio de vida, pero lo que nunca supo era que básicamente se debía a que los chiquillos jugaban en equipos y no terminaban sus retos hasta que hubiera un solo ganador y eso significaba que algunos – tal como Mu - se esforzaban al tope de su límite, hasta casi caer rendidos nada más llegar a sus aposentos. Para ese entonces, él todavía no lograba hacerse de un amigo en toda la extensión de la palabra, sino más bien se agenció gratuitamente un par de enemigos, de esos niños que repentinamente aparecen y que no saben perder.

Al cuarto día estaba todo el alumnado ya separado por su fecha de nacimiento y aunque todos tenían asignadas diferentes clases según su maestro titular, había algunas de esas materias que eran de común impartición, tal como la Mitología e Historia de la Humanidad; que precisamente fue en una de ésas materias generales donde conocería a quienes serían en un futuro sus compañeros de lucha y grandes amigos. El primero de ellos fue un niño hindú llamado Shaka.

Shion, tomando el riesgo de verse demasiado imperativo, pero en pos de que Mu no resintiera demasiado sus obligadas ausencias, no tuvo muchos reparos en casi demandarle a su alumno introducirse de lleno en este nuevo esquema de vida, tan novedoso y emocionante para cualquier menor. Así era como él comprendía que para influenciar en su incipiente autoestima, no había mejor manera de alcanzarla que interactuando con los demás, donde como tutor tenía la oportunidad de verlo crecer como persona, valorando los defectos y virtudes de todos sus compañeritos, y en donde él procuraría que Mu desentrañara toda duda que se despertara en él, de manera positiva. Porque para el ariano mayor, el conocer a otros y respetar sus diferentes puntos de vista, volvía más fácil el conocerse a sí mismo. Ése era, para él, el principio de la empatía.

Pero para lograr todo ello, el Patriarca tenía muy presente que debía dar un pequeño empujoncito a su alumno para que se deshiciera de su innata timidez – brincar o correr de manera competitiva no siempre significa que sea una persona realmente abierta - y diera ese paso en firme para avanzar naturalmente a su propio ritmo. Y aunque, a la larga, había el peligro de que incluso llegara a imponer su voluntad a otros, – como buen ariano que se digne saberse como tal – el buen corazón de Mu – como el de todos los niños; aunque no siempre lo parezca – siempre podrá prevalecer por encima de toda falta de carácter que surja de vez en vez. Sólo tenía que cerciorarse de estar atento a todo lo referente al día a día de Mu, de escuchar cuidadosamente sus pláticas y, aún más, de comprender sus silencios.

Ésta última conducta, que en un principio Shion creyó ingenuamente no se presentaría postura tan ajena a Mu de manera tan temprana y evidente, se manifestó cierto día que logró llegar justo a tiempo para tener una apropiada - y más que en deuda - cena con su alumno.

Mu se pasó la víspera contestando a todas las interrogantes que le lanzaba el mayor, ya sea con respuestas concisas o monosílabos y, al momento de sentarse a degustar sus alimentos, el chiquillo sólo se mantenía llevando de un lado al otro de su plato los chícharos y otras legumbres, pero casi sin probar alimento alguno.

En cuestión de minutos dieron por terminada su cena; Mu hizo su tarea al mismo tiempo que Shion revisaba algunos documentos, dos horas después Shion decidió que era hora de ir disponiendo todo para prepararse a dormir.

"¿Ahora ya puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa? ¿O tendré que verme obligado a indagar con tus compañeritos para saberlo?" Finalmente se agota la paciencia de Shion cuando está por ultimar los detalles para colocar la sábana bien sujeta alrededor de Mu, y dejarlo atrapado en su propio lecho, como capullo de mariposa.

Durante unos momentos, sólo la redonda cara del menor era lo único que se alcanzaba a ver por sobre todo el telar que parece inundar el enorme mueble que, a leguas se ve, no corresponde a su tamaño. Mu lentamente fue subiendo sus manos, hasta colocarlas justo debajo de su barbilla y tomar con fuerza el juego de sábanas, como queriendo resguardarse aún de lo que tan evidentemente le causaba molestia, si esto era posible.

"Mmh…Maestro ¿Tú crees que yo sea un niño malo?" Éstas eran esas raras ocasiones cuando Shion se alegraba tanto de su falta de tacto; el pequeño lemuriano cuando quería, podía ser muy directo, incluyéndose a sí mismo dentro de tan resuelto proceder.

"¿Qué es lo que te hizo creer a ti que eso pueda ser verdad?" Con ello hace que el menor debata su incertidumbre, sin sentirse menospreciado. Sin embargo, al ver que se toma más tiempo en su examen interno un poco más de lo que esperaba, interrumpe de manera suave su tren de pensamiento al tocar su frente repetidamente con su índice "¿Alguien te acusó de serlo?" le suelta la pregunta más lógica.

"No, pero Alde ya no me habla y tampoco quiere jugar conmigo." Explica, ahora con la voz quebrada " Y Mask me dijo algo sobre mis cejas, como que eran la indu…la ind…able… la marca de alguna maldición o algo así. Y que como soy el único en todo el Santuario que las tiene así, seguramente traería mala suerte a quien las tocara." finaliza con una evidente preocupación.

"Tranquilo," le conmina antes que nada "para empezar, no eres el único en el lugar que tiene ese lindo par." Dice mientras se señala las suyas propias, sonríe y comienza a peinar con las yemas las del menor "Y en cuanto a la supuesta condena si las tocas, te puedo asegurar que es una gran mentira; hay quien ha vivido por más de doscientos años tras haberlas tocado ¿Crees que si arrastraran la maldición de la mala suerte esa persona hubiera logrado vivir tanto?"

"No, creo que no." contesta Mu con un aire medianamente repuesto "Pero entonces ¿porqué parece que Alde ya no quiere ser mi amigo?" vuelve a oírse algo estresado.

"Pues si ese Alde tiene tan poca fe en ti, quizá sea mejor que ya no tomes en cuenta su amistad, que al parecer es muy frágil contra lo que puedan decir los demás ¿mhh?" sugiere el otro.

"Pero es que desde días antes que Death dijera a todos lo de mis cejas, él ya no me hablaba tanto." continúa su renuencia a quitar el dedo del renglón "A lo mejor sí le dije o le hice algo malo, pero te juro que no me di cuenta, maestro. No fue mi intención." Termina frustrado.

"¿Death?" pregunta confundido "¿Son dos los que andan satanizando las particularidades de otros? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el otro? ¿Matt o Mark?"

"¿Eh? No, te dije Mask; y es el mismo niño. Se llama Death Mask." explica Mu, mientras Shion hace una nota mental sobre esa personita de nombre tan singular. Ya empezaba a recordar algunas otras quejas - alrededor de diez en menos de una semana – que se vinieron acumulando en sus pendientes que estaban etiquetadas bajo ese seudónimo. Y los cuales, seguirían en pausa un poco más, había en puerta asuntos más urgentes que debía atender. De todos modos, no creía que alguien con esa actitud llegara lejos en el orden Santoral. Al menos, con suerte no pasaría algo así de problemático. "Y con eso Alde estará pensando peores cosas de mí." se queja el chiquillo, ahora con un ligero temblor en su labio inferior y con los ojos llorosos.

Viendo la gran importancia con que tomaba Mu ésa – para el menor - alarmante factibilidad, Shion se dispone a desenmarañar el misterio de porqué el otro menor dejó de lado su naciente amistad tan de repente.

"Recuerdas si hiciste algo diferente en los primeros días a éstos últimos en los que ya no te habló más." indaga Shion mientras trata de calmarlo al distraerlo con masajes circulares sobre su cuero cabelludo "No sé, quizá le hablaste como acostumbrabas con tus amigos en el Tíbet, como con un mote o algo parecido." termina más escéptico que nada.

"El que ha puesto los motes a todos es Milo" aclara, haciendo un puchero, acusando así su indignación "Yo seguí tu consejo de no usar palabras raras. Es más, me he portado igual que hacía con Gyatso, y él nunca se enojó conmigo." Su indignación duró un poco más.

"¿Absolutamente todo con excepción al lenguaje?¿Estás seguro?" con ésa pista empiezan a ver caer la piezas que faltaban a su rompecabezas "¿También la forma en que saludas?" aquí levanta sus cejas como anticipando su respuesta.

"Sí…¿eso es malo?" intuye correctamente el menor, observando el notorio cambio en la cara de Shion.

"Digamos que puede ser malinterpretado" sonríe de oreja a oreja, evocando el malentendido que tuvo la primera vez que usó un particular saludo con Dokho "Te diré lo que vas a hacer…"

Con ese último consejo y con la esperanza que próximamente tendrán buenas nuevas, terminaba un largo y estresante día para ambos lemurianos.

~•oOo•~

Los asuntos pendientes que tenía Shion para el día siguiente, lo obligaron a quedarse un tiempo más de lo que él hubiera deseado. Casi enclaustrado en el Treceavo Templo, sin tener realmente una clara percepción del paso del tiempo, perdió su curso hasta que casi llegó la medianoche. Y por esa razón, cuando él cruzó el pórtico de su despacho privado para dirigirse directamente a sus aposentos, él realmente no confiaba en encontrarse todavía despierto al pequeño Mu.

Pero nada más asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación del menor, el susodicho saltó de su cama y en loca carrera llegó hasta su altura, tomándolo de su mano lo arrastró en seguida hacia su lecho, sin deslucir un ápice su enorme sonrisa.

"Dime Mu ¿porqué estás aún despierto a éstas horas?" le riñe Shion, antes de tan siquiera haberse acomodado sobre acolchados y aromáticos lienzos.

"Es que tenía que decirte lo que pasó hoy" responde emocionado Mu, sin percatarse o, mejor dicho, sin dar importancia a lo que el mayor acababa de decir.

"¿Y qué pasó hoy?" el otro finge no tener la menor idea.

"¡Volvimos a ser amigos yo y Alde!" Grita emocionado, sin aguantar más.

"Alde y tú, querrás decir." corrige su maestro, sujetando levemente su nariz y meciéndola de un lado al otro "Seguiste mi consejo entonces, ¿eh? ¡¿Qué te dije?! Yo sabía que se iba a arreglar el asunto con sólo hablar. Si así de fácil es esto… es en verdad una lástima que los humanos parecemos incapaces de no saber aplicarlo con regularidad" termina bajando la voz a un susurro éste último enunciado "Pero dime cómo fue que pasó" rápidamente cambia su humor a uno más animado "Supongo que le explicaste todo, ¿cómo reaccionó?"

"Bueno, al principio Alde parecía como que no me quería creer" a tal respuesta Shion no pudo evitar reírse "pero ya cuando íbamos a salir de clases, comenzó a acercarse y empezamos a jugar como antes" mientras le explicaba, subía sus cejas y abría cada vez más sus ojos, como si aún no lo creyera posible.

"¡Qué bien! Me alegra tanto que todo se haya resuelto de la mejor manera" dice mientras se levanta y aplaude resoluto "Y anda a dormir de una vez, que ya es muy tarde y mañana no vas a querer levantarte temprano para hacer la tarea que te ordené desde que llegaste y la has dejado de lado como si no existiera."

"Ahh" es la pequeña, aunque sentida queja de Mu.

"Entre más temprano te levantes, más rápido terminarás tus deberes y podrás jugar todo lo que quieras" menciona con deliberado tono ladino el mayor.

Mu no necesitó más incentivo para caer cual tronco sobre su mullido colchón y contar rápidamente borregos; aunque sólo supiera contar hasta cincuenta y algo.

 _ **Horas antes…**_

"¡Hey, Aldebarán!¡El Maestro dice que ya es hora de partir!¡Apúrate!" grita desaforado uno de los compañeros del brasileño desde una pendiente cercana a donde está jugando el antes mencionado, junto a Mu, Shaka y otro grupo de chiquillos.

"¡Voy!" contesta el otro mientras agita su mano, entonces gira hacia sus compañeros de juego claramente con un poco de desaliento "Me tengo que ir, pero mañana podemos jugar de nuevo ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" responde veloz Mu "Y traes contigo el juego que nos dijiste que tenías, y nos dices cómo jugarlo, y Shaka traerá también sus dados, y los demás también podrán enseñarnos sus juegos, y luego cuando nos aburramos y si encuentro a mi Maestro le puedo pedir que nos enseñe una armadura" Verdaderamente emocionado, Mu empieza a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, no importándole demasiado si Shaka tenía otros planes para mañana, pero seguro que mañana será un día que todos disfrutarán al máximo.

Mientras Aldebarán asiente a todo lo que el otro dice, divertido va guardando sus pertenencias muy diligentemente; entonces con su mochila al hombro se despide de una vez.

"Adiós" dice escuetamente, pero antes de dar un paso más, se detiene y abre la boca para enseguida cerrarla y jalar su camiseta, como si dudara en lo que piensa decir. Sin embargo, al final se decide y enseña su lengua a Mu, aunque rápidamente sus mejillas quedan adornadas – y casi en seguida, toda su cara – con un furioso rubor que, obviamente, el pequeño lemuriano no alcanza a comprender del todo dicha reacción – ese saludo es de lo más normal para él - y sólo se limita a responder de igual manera, con la diferencia que termina mostrando una sonrisa al ver alejarse colina arriba y entre trompicones al amigo; que ese día recuperó y que nunca jamás pensaba dejarlo ir.

~•oOo•~

Nota final: El enseñar la lengua como saludo se acostumbró por un leyenda, que dice que un gobernante terrible rencarnaría y la única manera de reconocerlo sería por su lengua oscura; tal era el miedo que impuso entre aquéllos primeros súbditos que hicieron costumbre ese saludo.


End file.
